starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Kotir-class Cruiser-Carrier
=Design= The ''Kotir-''class Cruiser-Carrier was the Mandalorian response to the Empire's Imperial-class Star Destroyer Mark II. When the Protectors participated in the Battle of Chil'a'Chin, they reaped the benefits of the spoils of war. One of these spoils was a cripped Star Destroyer, which the Mandalorians gladly claimed. After returning the craft to Mandalore, Karric Nayms, CEO of MandalMotors, immediately put together a crack team of research specialists to reverse-engineer the craft and come up with their own variation of the popular Star Destroyer design. The result was the Kotir. A smaller version of its sister design, the Kotir-class Cruiser-Carrier was meant to carry forth the Mandalorian war effort on a new level. Sporting weaponry that rivaled the Imperial-class Star Destroyers, the ship was faster and more nimble than its predecessor design, making it a deadly combatant in battles. The key to this lethal combination was found in several overlooked design flaws behind the Imperial-class. For starters, unlike the Imperial-class, the Kotir sported over 400 starfighters, over six times as many that the ISD II could carry. Furthermore, despite its smaller size, the Kotir-class could hold its ground against an Imperial-class in a one-on-one engagement, due to its armament layout. Finally, to counter its clear disadvantages when pared up against the Imperial-class, MandalMotors' technicians devised an intricate defense system for the Kotir-class. The first step was the most obvious; with the success of the Crusader-class Corvettes during the Xen'Chi War, it only made sense to install the highly effective Point-Defense Laser System, which allowed for heightened support where the warship needed it the most - against warheads, bombers and fighter-bombers, as well as boarding craft. This decreased the ship's vulnerability against such attacks by a large margin. Another facet to add to its protection was the incoporation of its shielding. The technicians at MandalMotors devised a way to allow the ship to produce enough shielding to nearly rival the Imperial-class Star Destroyer's, by allowing for the shielding grid to be distributed across multiple generators, each sharing the load. A single, primary shield generator operated at full efficiency, backed by four secondary shield generators operating at partial efficiency. These secondary shield generators were designed to provide a safeguard against sudden failure or loss of the primary generators, by boosting their power output each to full efficiency. This allowed for an efficiency and power-friendly backup system to be run onboard the ship. The final defensive measure was the installation of a reinforced layer of armor made from Mandalorian iron. Its properties allowed for a highly resistant material with a light weight to keep the ship from being bogged down when in a planet's atmosphere. This dual layer effect gave the Kotir a far greater level of protection against attacks that make it through its shields. Finally, critical segments of the ship are able to be blocked off with Mandalorian iron, in the event of a ship hull breach, allowing the ship to still function while in a critical state, in the event that a withdrawal or other action is still applicable. Category:Cadden Category:MandalMotors Category:Mandalorian Protectors Category:Capital Ships Category:Star Destroyers